Report 573
Report #573 Skillset: Skill: Forging/Spellcraft Org: Illuminati Status: Rejected May 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Forging runes require that you find a forger and give them your weapons and armour to rune them. This takes time, trust and the availability of a forger. A similar situation exists with Spellcrafters and hexangle/pentangle and Tinkers with Largo and Vivace. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow forgers/spellcrafters/tinkers to scribe forging runes/hexangle/pentangles/largo/vivace onto vellum (already created by bookbinders) using coal or magicink as appropriate. These can then be applied to a weapon via APPLY TO 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Same as Solution 1, but decrease the duration of the respective effects to a RL hour to make up for the added convenience. Player Comments: ---on 5/12 @ 17:41 writes: I am not sure that is necessary. I have always viewed runes/hexangle/pentangles/largo/vivace as part of the boon offered by choosing the tradeskill associated with that particular guild rather than a benefit that needs to be easily available to all. ---on 5/13 @ 01:05 writes: The fact that it's not restricted to being used on your own weapons seems to indicate that it's not intended to be for personal benefit alone. The unfortunate fact that it's a pain in the butt to actually get them from forgers and so forth in no way contradicts this fact. ---on 5/13 @ 16:36 writes: I'm particularly in favour of the second solution. This new suggestion would open up the market not only for forgers/tinkers/spellcrafters, but bookbinders as well who could supply that vellum. Making the runes applied this way last shorter than the caster using them on their own items as well ensures the demand stays constant enough that they'd be able to supply the market like this indefinitely, which is good all around. ---on 5/13 @ 23:42 writes: I like Solution #2 but a RL hour seems a bit short. Maybe half the time of the normal duration? ---on 5/13 @ 23:48 writes: Isn't the normal duration like, 25 RL hours or something? I'd say one hour for this would be good so that a constant demand would be present in the market as opposed to like, 12 hours. ---on 5/25 @ 07:27 writes: Sure, solution 1. With skillflex now, a lot of people just don't stay on tinkering/spellcraft. They activate them only as they need them, so lately it's even more difficult to get hold of one to do your etchings, where before they were more common. It would be especially great for tinkerers to get another trade-good to physically sell - especially one they can sell frequently. ---on 5/26 @ 06:30 writes: Tandrin, spellcraft runes were introduced as part of the bashing balancing, intended to bring mage/guardian bashing closer to bard/warrior/monk primarily by reducing speed (druid just got a flat reduction in their time, without the rune requirement). They're intended for use by everyone, not just by the spellcrafter. ---on 5/26 @ 06:30 writes: And yes, I support this.